An object recognition device that identifies a plurality of items (e.g., target objects) from a captured image has been known. The object recognition device performs a process of specifying an object image area from a captured image, which is obtained by imaging an area in which an object is disposed, and specifying the object in the specified object image area. However, if a plurality of objects are positioned while overlapping with each other, it is difficult for the object recognition device to identify individual objects and the positions thereof with high accuracy.